Problem: Convert $10\ \dfrac{1}{12}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${10}\ {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $12$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{12}{12} = {\dfrac{120}{12}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{120}{12}} + {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{120}{12}} + {\dfrac{1}{12}} = \dfrac{121}{12}$